Revivals of The Zaken's
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: Drake has risen a trio of demons to help destroy the author fighters once and forever, this will be the authors fighter toughest fight yet.
1. Chapter 1

Drake was walking in a thorn like forest. he is searching for something important, he remembered the conversation with his future self before that battle.

**IMIMIMIM**

_"he's here father" Nega said behind him was past drake. the future one was looking at what looked like a photograph sadly before putting it away._

_"Excellent, Nega you may leave us." Ebon said calmly. Nega bowed and walked out with Drake looking at Ebon curiously._

_"no offense, sense i would be insulting myself but why the hell did you summon me." Ebon threw Drake a parchment "what in the world is this?"_

_"That is a map which leads to the Zaken siblings."_

"_Zaken siblings?"_

_"A trio of demons siblings who hunted and killed thousands of people. with there power you might be able to fight back the author fighter in case this plans fail."_

_"eh, i don't think i need these guys help i mean theres no way that we lose." Drake said arrogantly but Ebon grabbed him by his Trenchcoat._

_"Listen_ _to me, theres no telling the outcome for this battle for all I know this might cause time collapse on itself, thats why i'm making sure to change history while not endangering it also." Ebon snarled at Drake._

"_plus you can consider this as a backup in case this fails." Ebon said dropping his past self._

_"quick question, why are you giving me this if your worried about time collapsing?" Drake said dusting himself._

_"I check all the computers, all the scenarios. there is little chance of damaging the timeline if you release them there even a 67 percent chance of this even improving our futures." Ebon said with him staring at drake with eyes of someone who has seen to many terrible things._

_Drake turned away wondering what the hell happened to him but just shooked it off and picked up the scroll and looked at it. before rescrolling it and putting it inside his pocket. Ebon then turned to him._

_"Take these too." he then threw drake three tiny orb like crystals "Trust me when i say you need these." he then turn his to listen to something._

"_get ready its appears like our guest have arrived."_

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Drake shook his head. no time for remembering things. he left Onikagemon in charge till he find these siblings.

"Lets see if i was a seal to a deadly troup of demons where would i be" he then took out the scrool and study it a bit before putting it back and studying the scenery. he then notice a twisted looking rock and smirked.

he walked towards it waving his hand making the stone glow before sinking to the earth where the ground began to descent in a spiral like a staircase.

"Well down i go" he muttered before walking down the stair case. idly wondering how long these stairs are.

**IMIMIMIMIMIMIM**

okay i know i'm not done with BCS but i had this idea after reading the 7th chapter of Authors of time inspired me to do this. i'm putting it on hiatus though till i'm done with BCS.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, one more chapter then back to Bronze Centipede Strike

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Drake finally reached the bottom of the stair sweating like no manana.

"Sheesh, note to future self when giving scroll to me that might help change the future, picked a group of seals demons that also have a escalator that leads there." Drake muttered before walking towards a entranceway for a tunnel.

He's walking the cave till he stepped on something. Holes have appeared and started shooting Sharp spikes at Drake but he used a darkness blast destroyed it. He looked a bit annoyed he activated a trap but realized something.

"HEY WHY DIDN'T ANYONE BUILD TRAPS TO MAKE SURE I WASN'T UNLEASHED! WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER!" Drake yelled.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

_Meanwhile at shadow palace_

Onikagemon was pacing in Drakes throne room. He looked completely stressed. The Chamegolems were beginning to get restless for not killing anything in days. The Damages from tehe traitor Saggimon, Shade, and that crazed traitor Syn still needed to be repair.

"Still there are worse things to considered." Onikagemon said "For example Drake could find out we failed to get Ross Darkside."

"Oh yes, Drake would probably kill you if he finds out." A voice said. Onikagemon tensed before throwing some shooting stars at the assailant till a fan blocked it.

"Still as Tensed as ever I see." It showed a green color being with a horn on top its head. It has large ears that has been pierced and a bit of a big nose with eyes in it. It carrying a fan with him and has a black orb on his chest.

"Nayzormon, I thought you were destroyed shortly after our former master." Onikagemon said.

"Ah, that's just what I wanted everyone to think." Nayzormon said with sickly kindness.

"What do you want?" Onikagemon said. He always hated Nayzormon, the guy was one of Gozermon more Manipulative Generals, it was rumored that he was the one who had a hand in Ryukishinmon deletion.

"does someone needs a reason to see a old friend." The Digimon Replied with a falseful hurt tone. Onikagemon just gave him a glare.

"Tell me why are you right now or you will wished for your deletion."

"Very well." Nayzormon said he then walk forward. "I was sent by my new master to 'sweeten' the deal"

"Your master?"

Nayzormon rolled his eyes. "Lord Lucifer, honestly you should know this already."

Onikagemon continued with his glare "If what you said is true then state what he's going to do to help us."

"Sorry but till Drake Arrives, I'm afraids I must keep quiet and wait." Nayzormon said boredly.

Onikagemon growled and hope Drake showed up soon before he waste his blade on Nayzormon.

**IMIMIMIM**

Drake was still mumbling angrily at how no one even tried to lay defense at what they deemed a weak threat (or so his mind thought) till he hit something.

"OW!" Drake said he then noticed the design and checked the map.

"Jackpot!" Drake said with a grin he then power his fist with Darkness before smashing the wall. At first it looked like nothing happened but then thousands of Cracks appeared and then the wall broked. Drake covered his ayes when he looked he saw three beings

The first one (Male) has a human face but mandible for lips. A insectile like shell covering his backs and has four pair of legs like the shadow ghoul. Has two swords strabbed to his back and wearing leather pants customized for four legs and icy yellow eyes.

The 2nd male was a tall masculant man wearing a execution mask with one icy yellow eye showing, leather pants and a amulet with the chinese zodiac sign of the Tiger. He was holding a gothic double sided axe. His skin was pale and his feet were skeletal like

The last one was a female (Probably there sistesr Drake thought) she is the most humanoid of the group, has reddish skin green hair, wears a black dress darkish shoes and has a demonic sniper rifles strapped to her back, and like the last two have Icy yellow eyes.

The Zaken siblings had been unleashed and were ready to kill, and Drake was going to give them perfect killing targets.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the Third chapter

**IMIMIMIMIM**

The Second male walked to Drake taking out his Axe, Drake got into defensive but was stopped when the being spoke

"What's your name" the being spoke in a calm fluent voice that didn't fit with the body but somehow did.

"Drake, whats yours?" he asked still in defensive in case this guy pulled a fast one on him.

"My Name is Dagmar the Eldest sibling of the Zaken's. Tell me Drake was it's you who released us?" Dagmar asked

"I did."

Before Dagmar could speak the first male ran to him and began shaking his hand. "Thanks puny Darkside! When those blasted Balance sealed us I thought for sure we be stuck there forerver for sure, name's Insedriks btw." The now name insedriks said with a voice that could shatter gravel.

He then turn to his brother "Hey Aniki (1), lets grab Nyai and Leave this place to cause some good old Destruction." Insedriks began to walk to his sister but was stopped by Dagmar grabbing his shell.

"Hold on Brother, this Child of Amatsu-Mikaboshi (2) has Released us from our imprisonment lets hear what he says." Dagmar Said

"First off thank you Dagmar for Hearing me out" Drake Stated "secondly I wish to offer you a deal, Join me in my quest to conquer the worlds and in exchange you get to be the New Generals in my army.

"Forget it" a women voice cut out Drake turned his head to the only Female of the Group. "We work alone, we refused to work with a being that was created by a weak human Darkness." The being named Nyai said.

"Yeah we got to much pride to work for puny wuny little-" Insedriks speech was cut short by Dagmar saying "Very well, we shall serve you"

The two being turn to there siblings and Screeched "What!?"

"But Aniki why" Nyai said who looks like she was about to enter a tirade but was stopped by her brother Glare.

"Because Nyai, if you two would pay attention you notice the Darkness that Surround this Darkside actually Challenge our own, two we still don't know how much time has passed and joining him will reacquaint us with this time and three, he has the thing that would posed a big problem for us." Dagmar stated.

Both Insedrik and Nyai turn to look at what there brother was talking bout when they noticed the orbs in drake hands which actually made them Slack-jawed. Insedriks quickly snapped out of it and said to there new boss

"So if we join you, do we get to do a lot of Destruction and Carnage?"

Drake just smirked "trust me when I say you'll get enough carnage and Destruction to your hearts content."

**IMIMIMIM**

Authors note

Aniki (兄貴, _Aniki_**?**)- a Japanese honorable term for an older brother or a superior

**Amatsu-Mikaboshi** (ja:天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven")- The exact details and characterizations of the Amatsu-Mikaboshi are very cloudy or unclear, as he (or it) is rarely if ever mentioned in any of the typically referenced texts of East Asian Mythology. From what can be gleaned and pieced together from ancient Japanese myths, the Mikaboshi is not a physical god in the sense like Zues or Susanoo, but a dark Force that existed before the universe, reigning alone in absolute darkness and control.

Something happened, however, and in one brief instance the iron control of the Dark Force of the Mikaboshi was shattered by the movement of In and Yo, which brought forth the Universe and the active chaos of life and movement, which later became the gods and humanity. The solidity of the Primordial Darkness had been destroyed, but its residue still lingered on in the hearts of all beings and is allegedly the cause of human passions.

(when I heard this myth it got my mind thinking of Darksides making me think that what-if Darksides were like the Children of this Dark force)

anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm sorry its short but don't worry the next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Nayzormon looked at what he considered his old home. He looked at it slightly bored besides the switch of new Residents the old place stayed the same, he turned to Onikagemon

"I know you idiots been attacked and all but I've been wondering why you never activated the security system."

Onikagemon looked at him confused "We have a security system?"

"Of course we have a security system, have your years in the underworld made you dumber or something?" Nayzormon drawled getting a glare from the digimon.

Onikagemon was about to use his sword to slice apart the digimon to pieces but a kunai to his back stopped him.

"I don't think so you piece of shit" Tayuya looked at the ninja digimon who just gave her a glare. "I thought you were supposed to be dead." Onikagemon growled getting a chuckle from Nayzormon.

"Oh funny story my Lord felt it necessary to gain more allies and made a good deal with a petty demon from the underworld for her soul." Nayzormon said.

Onikagemon knew this was bad, Tayuya may be brought back from the dead but her ninja skills are deadly, but with Nayzormon (who doesn't look like it but actually a Ultimate level digimon) working for this guy who says he need a alliance for Drake is not good. Specially since he only has there word there working for Lucifer and not any evidence.

"What the hell is going on!?" Boomed Drake as he just opened the door to his throne room and saw the three. When he got back he suspected everyone to be bored out of there minds not one of his advisors hold at a kunai point with a supposed to be dead ninja and a digimon he hope was dead.

"Ah Drake, good your back, I thought I was going to be force to negotiate with this nitwit." Nayzormon said.

"Tayuya looked at Drake then turned to Nayzormon "This is the guy were supposed to make the deal with, I thought he was supposed to be scarier what him being a darkside of a spirit warrior and all." Tayuya said

"Yes well, unfortunately Drake was never a imposing figure, a great deadly being, but never imposing" Nayzormon muttered. Ignoring a glare that tell them that Drake is getting ticked by there conversation.

"Why are you here." Drake muttered.

"By order of our master, lord Lucifer we are here to sweeten the deal." Nayzormon said.

"Unless he brought me a Gasha Dokuro (1), Tell your master I'm extremely ticked at his choice of messenger and his idea of sweetening the deal better be good." Drake said.

Oh it will be, the first part is that we need you to summon your Dark Warriors" Nayzormon said. Drake look suspicious at first but complied summoning his Dark warriors.

Nayzormon turn to Tayuya. "Tayuya if you were to play the melodie lord Lucifer gave you before we left."

"Yeah yeah don't rush me." She muttered pulling out a flute and playing a tune with a Dark melodie.

At first nothing appear to be happening but suddenly the Dark warriors were covered in a blackish light when it was done. All the Dark warriors were wearing a Skeletal dragon theme armor with there faces gone but Ruby red dots remain. They appear to be holding weapons made of Chrystalized darkness.

Drake and Onikagemon looked shocked at the changed with Nayzormon replying. "We have evolved your Dark warriors to Shadow Soldiers.

Drake looked giddy at his new improved gaurds who look like they could killed, Dark Spartan and chamegolems in seconds and even look they could give Shade shadow Assassins a run for there money.

Onikagemon grudgingly Said. "Impressive."

"But wait theres more." Nayzormon muttered throwing a darkish crystal.

"What the heck is this." Drake muttered. "A Crystal that has the ability to extend you being in your digital form for more than 10 minutes." Nayzormon said, he then turn to Tayuya. "Well we better get on our way." Nayzormon said, With Tayuya nodding, Nayzormon created a portal of darkness prepared to send them back to the castle.

"Wait a minute." Drake said stopping the two "Why's your master want to make a deal with me?"

"Because Lucifer see's a opportunity with you" Nayzormon replied "but thank you for stopping me, cause I just remember a request my master ask of you, nothing serious just a trifle." Nayzormon said but his gaze tell he's serious "He wants you to make sure to capture Hikairi for him."

Drake looks suspicious "Why?"

"Because she's his Reyelle." Nayzormon said. At there confused look he rolled his eyes and said "Watch Phantom of the opera you'll understand" and with a few steps both enter the portal and disappear.

Onikagemon look suspicious and ask "Should we trust them, master drake?"

Drake ponder this and said "For now we do, but if Lucifer shows any intent of Betrayal I want us to attack him before he gets the chance to attack us."

Onikagemon nodded "Very well, btw how was your mission?"

Drake turn to the digimon "Surprisingly well, the people I come to get arrived with me. Two of them are checking out the castle. The third one is busy looking around thee surrounding area."

**IMIMIM**

Ino was in a happy mood, and the reason is that she can sense her masters back. "Oh I can't wait to see him." Ino thought giddily she rushed through the surrounding area getting ready to meet her master but bumped into something.

"HEY WHAT THE BIG IDEA!" Ino yelled but stopped when she saw someone that made her blood cold.

Dagmar looked at Ino with a cold glance and said "Pleasure to see you again Miss Killer Rose."

**IMIMIM**

**Gasha Dokuro**- (がしゃどくろ) are giant skeletons, often fifteen times taller than an average person. If a gashadokuro sees a human, it will grab it and bite its head off if it does not flee quickly. Gashadokuro are created from gathering bones from people who have died of starvation. The only way a gashadokuro can be detected before it appears is by hearing a ringing in one's ears.

Hope you guys like it and sorry if the chapters short.


	5. Chapter 5

Ino saw the being and said in a scared whisper "No, it can't be…" She saw Dagmar only visible eye just looking at her mirthly, as if wondering ways to kill her painfully.

"You act surprised Ino" Dagmar said calmly "You must have realized the seal my siblings were under will be destroyed sooner or later" he said in his calm voice.

"Besides I should the one acting shock, after all the last I've seen you, after all I believe I cut you in half didn't I?" He ask.

Ino was to scared to move to scared to think but then she heard the insane laugh of the younger brother.

"You did Aniki, but look at her Skin pigmentation, its obvious her spirit somehow merged with someone Darkness reincarnating her as a Darkside!" Insedriks said gleefully with his sister Nyai behind.

"Who released you three!" Ino said trying to calm herself down. Dagmar just look at her and said calmly "I suggest you meet Drake, I suppose he will give you the answers."

The three demons then begins to move quickly like shadows where Ino stood still in shocked. She then began moving with question hoping Drake

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Unknown to the three there was a being acting as a spy to check, why Drake hasn't done anything in a while.

""Aw Crud, of all the Demon's it would have to be those three" the Being said, it revealed that he is a grayish white creature with five reddish orbs for eyes on it Eel/Alligator face, wearing blackish purple robes. His shoes are the kind you suspect Sideshow Bob to wear, and is a midget. This being is called Crokis. (If you read Bronze Centipede Strike you know who this is.)

"Spy on Drake he said, no chance of Getting caught with your ability he says." Crokis said nervously as if wondering if the Zaken would appear out of nowhere getting ready to gut him.

"Well I better warn them." Crokis said, even though he knew the siblings would kill him if they found out it was him, his fear was more concentrated on warning his friend (Though you couldn't tell cause of his attitude.) he quickly teleported out of there.

**IMIMIMIMIM**

Drake was sitting in his throne as if wondering something, till he felt something approaching. He wasn't surprise at who was coming he recognized them by sensing the aura that were coming (He made Johan taught him the trick to see and feel aura so he won't be caught in a surprise attack.)

The Three Zaken appeared in the room without any trace how they came there, Ino shortly appeared in the throne room as well and is slightly out of breath.

Drake checked his watch. "Impressive, not as fast as some beings I know but still." Drake said. Nyai gritted her teeth if it wasn't for those orbs and her brother she would've killed the Weakling.

Ino just looked that Drakes actually talking to those thing. Dagmar just looked at Drake and asked. "Master, what are your orders."

Drake turned to looked at the two brother."Glad you asked, I want Insedriks to go to the Sunagakure I want to see how strong he is." Insedriks began to smile Sinisterly, he always wanted to battle Suna ninja.

"As for you, I want to see how strong you by fighting against this guy." Drake throws a picture at Dagmar who caught it, he looked at the picture seeing X Prodigy.

"He's supposedly one of the Stronger member of the Author fighters as well as the leader of a group called Team Faust, I want to see how powerful you are by fighting him." Drake said.

"Ah I simple test to see if the trouble of Freeing us was worth it, very well, it shall prove to be interesting" Dagmar said. both he and his brother disappear to do there task.

"What about me master" Nyai spat bitterly Drake looked at her and said, "I need you to break these two nitwits out of jail." He throws another picture which she catches, it shows the Chaos duo in jail.

"Apparently while I was away those two decided to go on a rampage, unfortunately they decided to attack in the same city where Punisher was. As you can imagine they had there ass handed to them, I'm sorta surprise there actually still alive." Drake said boredly as if he didn't care.

"Normally I let them stew in there own juices for doing something so idiotic without even a plan, but something tells me I need them in the near future so go and bust them out. " Drake said, Nyai frown at getting such a pathetic job but decided not to argue and disappear to get the two out.

Drake then turned to Ino and said. "Something you want to ask?" noticing her shocked expression.

"Master why did you release them, surely you realize how dangerous there are." Ino said in a sorta shocked tone.

"While I admit, what I sense from them could be dangerous for me, it's still a chance I'm willing to take." Drake said.

"But master" Ino began to say but was interrupted by Meladonna entering the room to see Drake again.

"Aww Drake I'm so glad to see you." Meladonna said happily, Drake walked toward her happy to see the love of his live again.

Ino huffed knowing Drake won't listen to reason at the moment, and decides to keep a eye on the Zaken and kill them if they even show signs of wanting to harm Drake.


End file.
